Green Chocolate Jell-O Pudding
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: Anthony wants proof that the Rugrats are real. He sends Lightning and Lily on a mission to get that proof.
1. Back in 1906

**Anthony's House**

Lightning: Mommy, when are Reeka, Lillie, and Rotom coming home?

Grace: I don't know, Leigha. It all depends on how long the Alola League takes. But it's just gonna be Eureka coming back.

Lightning: Wha…? Why?

Grace: Because Lillie has to go back to the future, and Rotom never even lived here in the first place. He was just here for Thanksgiving.

Lightning: …Oh.

Grace: In fact, since Eureka seems to like Alola a lot more than Kalos, I wouldn't be surprised if she decides to stay…

Lightning was starting to cry.

Grace: …Oh come on, cheer up. Lily's coming over.

Lightning: Yeah, but she's just gonna wanna play with her boyfriend, not me.

Grace: What are you talking about? Sure she…I'm sorry, did you say "her boyfriend?"

Lightning: Yeah.

Grace: …She's a baby. How does she have a…

Anthony came in carrying a bag from the toy store We "R" Us and wearing a Reptar shirt.

Anthony: Thing I have no reason to say but it's amusing and makes it clear that I've entered the house!

Lily and Lola came in with him. Lola also had a We "R" Us bag. Lily was carrying her boyfriend, who was a Teddy Bear.

I know what you're thinking (maybe). How do they have teddy bears in a world where bears don't exist? Well, ask yourself this. Do we have Pokémon plushies in our world? Yes we do. Are Pokémon real in our world? Unfortunately, no. So therefore, you can have a plushie of a creature even if that creature doesn't exist. I dare you to argue with that!

Grace: Uh…Anthony, Leigha tells me that Lily has…a boyfriend, somehow. Is that true?

Anthony: Yeah. That's him right there.

Grace: …Where?

Anthony: Uhh, right where I'm pointing…..In her hands.

Grace: …But that's a…toy.

Anthony: *gasp* Mom! How could you say that?! That is so offensive! They prefer the term "non-living childhood companions."

Lola started tugging on Anthony's pants.

Lola: Where's my money?

Grace: Did you borrow money from her?

Anthony: Only because when I was at We "R" Us, I realized I forgot my wallet, because I was too excited, NOT because I'm an idiot, and she just so happened to also be shopping there.

Lola started tugging on Anthony's pants again.

Lola: Again, where's my money?

Anthony: I'm gettin' it! I'm gettin' it!

Anthony went up to his room. Lola followed him.

Lightning: So Lily, do you wanna play Super Smash…

Lily yawned and fell asleep.

Anthony grabbed his wallet when they got to his room.

Anthony: Okay, one money paying backing comin' right up!...Yes, I DID just say that.

Lola: What did you buy anyway?

Anthony: I bought….

Anthony took one of the things he bought out of the bag while doing the Zelda treasure chest opening fanfare.

Anthony: Rugrats Royal Ransom Remastered for the Nintendo Switch!

Lola didn't get what the big deal was at all.

Anthony: …See, you don't get what the big deal is because you're a 2010's kid. If you were a 2000's kid like me, then…well, it would still be very likely you never played this. This game was never popular.

Lola: Well then how is it a big deal? It looks like it's for little kids.

Anthony: Exactly! And I was a little kid when I played the original, so…oh, just forget it. You'll never understand. I got this too.

Anthony pulled a Rugrats complete series DVD collection out of his bag.

Anthony: And I am going to watch EVERY SINGLE EPISODE while I play the game, and it is going to be AWESOME!

Lola: ….You are the STRANGEST person I've ever met. Money. Now!

Anthony: Alright, alright. But what is so strange about watching a show I like?

Lola: How many grown men do you know who watch 29 DVDs of a show about a little girl and her imaginary friends?

Anthony: ….What did you just say?

Lola: Hey! Just because you like it for some reason, doesn't mean I…

Anthony: Yes, I agree with that. But what did you say the show…was about?

Lola: I said it's about a little girl and her imaginary friends. That's what it is, isn't it?

Anthony was extremely angry about what Lola had said.

Anthony: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Anthony's screaming woke up Lily and she started crying.

Lightning: Lola must've existed again.

Anthony: NO! THAT IS **NOT** WHAT RUGRATS IS ABOUT! AND THE FACT THAT YOU THINK IT IS ONLY MAKES ME WANT TO SEE YOUR HEAD GET RUN OVER BY A MONSTER TRUCK ON YOUR BIRTHDAY EVEN MORE! NOW TAKE YOUR STUPID MONEY…

Anthony threw the money at her face

Anthony: …AND **GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!**

Lola walked downstairs angry and confused. Before she could get to the bottom…

Grace: ANTHONY EDWARD!

Grace's screaming surprised Lola so she tripped. She landed doing a handstand to prevent hitting her face. She tried to keep her balance and turn rightsideup, but she messed up and fell down the rest of the stairs on her tooshie.

Grace: Don't leave yet. Come with me.

Lola: Are you gonna give your horrible son his comeuppance?

Grace: Yes!

Grace and Lola went upstairs. Anthony was turning on his DVD player and Switch as if he hadn't just done something horrible.

Grace: Anthony!

Anthony: Yes, what is it?

Grace: Did you seriously just scream at a little girl, who's your sister, because she said she doesn't like Rugrats?

Anthony: No. I screamed at an incredibly tiny girl, who's NOT my sister no matter what anybody says, because she didn't know the premise of Rugrats.

Grace: ….Apologize to her THIS INSTANT.

Anthony: …Why would I apologize to her for something she deserved?

Grace: …

Grace walked over to Anthony, put him on her lap and repeatedly spanked him.

Anthony: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow ow ow! OW!

Grace and Lola went back downstairs.

Grace: I cannot believe I just had to spank my 21-year-old!

Lola: I can't believe I didn't get it on video. Can I go home now?

Grace: Certainly. If I were you I would want to get out of here as quickly as possible too.

Anthony: Wait! I'm sorry about screaming at you. And I really mean that. I wasn't mad at you, I just took it out on you. I was mad at…the internet!

Grace: …You were mad at…the internet?

Anthony: Yes. You see, there's this Rugrats "fan theory" that says the babies are Angelica's imagination. I could go into detail about what makes it stupid, but I can tell that neither of you care. But basically, it doesn't make any sense and if you watched the show, you would be able to tell that it's obviously wrong. And yet a lot of people somehow think it's a good theory. And now it's gotten so popular that there are people who don't even know it's a fan theory and think it's the actual plot of the show. That is way more popularity than something that bad should ever get. And I hate it when things are more popular than they deserve to be.

Lola: Why were you looking at me when you said that?

Anthony: Because Lincoln isn't here. Uhh, I mean…no reason.

Lola: I hope you realize how hypocritical you're being.

Anthony: What do you mean?

Lola: Lincoln told me about that Santa Claus thing you told him on Thanksgiving.

Anthony: Hey! That theory may have been bad…and wrong. But it's still better than the Angelica one, because when I made mine, I knew to support at least some of the stuff I was saying with evidence I actually found. The Rugrats one is all like "Oh, this one thing is true because of this thing I just made up." You can't support a theory with another theory.

Lola: …Why am I still here?

Lola walked outside.

Lola: Oh, I almost forgot. When's that game show we're gonna be on?

Anthony: Christmas Eve.

Grace: You're still gonna do that with him after what he just did?

Lola: Trust me, I can't stand the fact it's with him, but I might never get another chance to be on a game show. So, which game show is it?

Anthony: I can't tell you. It's a surprise.

Lola: Well how am I supposed to practice if I don't know which game show it is? Don't you wanna win?

Anthony thought about something that worried him.

Anthony: Yes! I more than definitely want to win!

Anthony whispered the name of the game show in Lola's ear.

Lola: I've never even heard of that.

Anthony: Well, look it up. It's awesome.

Lola left and Anthony shut the door.

Anthony: …So…am I in trouble or…

Grace: No video games for a week.

Anthony: But I just bought a new one…and 29 DVDs I wanted to watch while playing. Do you have any idea how much a brand new video game and 29 DVDs cost?

Grace: You should've thought about that before you screamed at….I wanna say "Luna." Is that it?

Anthony: …..Yes.

Lightning: Mommy! Lily won't stop crying. I think she's broked.

Grace: What?

Lightning: BROKED!

Anthony: Broked? She's not broked. She's just a…just a little Loud.

Grace went over to the fridge to get Lily some milk. She noticed Lily's boyfriend was in the fridge.

Grace: Perhaps this is why she's crying.

Grace gave Lily her boyfriend back and she stopped crying.

Lightning: I didn't hide him in there!

Yes she did.

Shauna and Serena came in.

Shauna: Anthony, we heard you screaming.

Serena: Was it at a little girl?

Anthony: No, it was at an incredibly tiny girl.

Shauna: Ooh, sorry Anthony, but we're gonna have to tell Officer Jenny.

Anthony: …So?

Serena: Screaming at little girls is illegal in Vaniville Town.

Anthony: Aw man, it is?

Grace: How is that possible?

Shauna: Back in 1906, there was only one man living here, Thomas Phillip Charles. One day, he got bored and decided to make some laws.

Grace: That doesn't make any sense. Something doesn't become illegal in your town just because you say it is.

Serena: It does when you're the only person living in it.

Grace: …You've gotta be joking.

Anthony: No. It's a real thing. I read about it on . I didn't read the whole list of laws 'cause it was really long, but some of them were singing while wet, reading a book while holding a knife, using a broken toothbrush, and…..wearing pink dresses. *gasp* Lola was wearing a pink dress!

Grace: I thought you said her name was Luna.

Anthony: Huh? Oh right, yeah. That's what I meant.

Shauna: Yeah, we're gonna go talk to Officer Jenny now.

Shauna and Serena left.

Anthony: Well, I didn't think I was gonna be getting arrested instead of playing the video game I bought.

Grace: Sorry, but you gotta face the consequences of your actions.

Anthony: *groan* This is all the stupid internet's fault!

Grace: Well how do you know you're right and the internet's wrong?

Anthony: …Because I'm right and the internet's wrong.

Grace: How do you know? Do you have any proof?

Anthony: Well, I guess technically I don't. I mean I don't have any photographic evidence or anything like that, but…

Anthony went over to Lightning and Lily.

Anthony: Meet me in Eureka's room in 10 seconds.


	2. 10 Seconds Later

**"10" Seconds Later**

Lily and Lightning went into Eureka's room. The lights were off, but there was a flashlight on the floor. Anthony, hiding in the dark, put a TV remote near the flashlight.

Lightning: What's with the framote?

Anthony: Pretend it's a tape recorder.

Lightning: What's a tape recorder?

Lily shrugged to indicate she didn't know.

Anthony: Just push one of the buttons.

Lily pushed the rewind button.

Anthony: Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to go to the Rugrats universe and get a photo with them to prove that they're real. Make sure Angelica isn't in the picture so no one can say she's still imagining them. That's not a good argument, but I still don't wanna give them the ability to say it. If you choose not to accept this mission, well then, oh well I guess. Do you, or do you not, accept this challenge, I mean mission?

Lily and Lightning looked at each other.

Lightning: Sure.

Lily: Poo Poo.

Anthony: This is a recorded message, not a guy in the room talking, so I cannot hear you. Please exit the building. My assistant will take you to your destination. This message will self-destruct in 15 seconds.

Anthony started saying "Beep" repeatedly.

Anthony: Please leave so I can stop beeping.

Lily and Lightning started to leave the room.

Anthony: Wait, I almost forgot, I gotta give you something. The universe you're going to isn't as accepting of topless baby girls as ours is, so you're gonna need to put a shirt on. So, Merry Christmas Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve.

Anthony tossed a present on the ground. Lily opened it. It was a lavender shirt with the Pokémon Y logo on it.

Anthony: I thought it was dumb that you're the only one in your family who doesn't wear their favorite color.

Lily: Poo Poo.

Anthony: You're welcome.

Lily put her new shirt on. She and Lightning went outside. George was there carrying a camera.

George: Ready to go?

Lily: Poo Poo.

Lightning: I have no idea what we're doing.

George: I'll explain on the way there! Now take this, Anthony told me he wants you to take a picture of the Rugrats….and that I can't go with you. The next time I want him to take my younger sister to go meet iconic cartoon characters, I'm gonna…oh right, my sister's older than me. Never mind.

Shauna and Serena, now in their superhero outfits, came back with Officer Jenny. Officer Jenny knocked on Anthony's door.

Officer Jenny: You're under arrest.

Anthony: You'll never take me alive, coppers! Uhh…I mean…uhh…jus…just kidding! Just kidding!

Anthony came outside.

Anthony: That was not me resisting arrest. Because...I'm not resisting arrest. I would NEVER resist arrest! You can take me to jail now. In fact, I want you to, because I did something illegal, and when someone does something illegal, you have to take 'em to jail. Please take me to jail!

Officer Jenny: Uhh…alright.

Officer Jenny handcuffed Anthony.

Officer Jenny: You have the right to remain silent.

Anthony: Yeah, I know. I watch TV. But I'm not gonna use that right yet because there's something I gotta say. Lola Loud was here earlier and she was wearing a pink dress, which is also illegal in this town. You need to arrest her too.

George: Nobody likes a tattletale, Anthony.

Officer Jenny: The charge for wearing pink dresses is a fine of 25 Poké Dollars.

Anthony: ….Oh. That would've been good to know.

Officer Jenny: I said you have the right to remain silent.

Anthony: Sorry.


	3. Diancie & Celebi Part 1

Diancie & Celebi: … _just to be the man who walked 1000 miles to fall down at your doooooor!_

Celebi: Ooh.

Diancie: Yeah, we totally nailed the ending.

Celebi: Yeah, that was probably, like, our best one.

Diancie: So, I think we've finally made it the full 1000 miles.

Celebi: Well, I know for a fact that we haven't, because Marshadow's not here.

Diancie: No, no. I was counting the miles, and we just got to 1000, so I guess you were wrong when you said he would be here, so let's just…

Marshadow was in the ground. He came out of the ground.

Celebi: Marshy!

Marshadow: Celebi! I knew you'd find me here!

Diancie: Are you kidding me?! He's actually here?!

Marshadow: …So…you never answered me before. Will you marry me?

Celebi looked over at Diancie, who was angry.

Celebi: …..Here's the thing, Marshy. I love you, but…as a friend.

Diancie made a "This is too good to be true" face.

Celebi: But I've been thinking about it, and I say "why not?"

A Wynaut was off in the distance.

Celebi: We're Pokémon, getting married isn't as serious for us as it is for humans. My answer is yes!

Diancie made a "I knew this was too good to be true" face. Celebi put the ring on and kissed Marshadow.

Marshadow: Alright, let's go home.

Marshadow hit a button on a remote and a plane appeared.

Marshadow: Me and my bandmates, Shaymin and Keldeo, rented a jet specifically for this occasion.

Diancie: How the fudge did you…you know what, I'm too angry to care.

The three of them got on the jet and went home. In the distance, that car from before was once again there. But it wasn't just two men anymore. They were now joined by another man and 2 women.

But we'll get to that.


	4. Diancie & Celebi Part 2

Diancie, Celebi, and Marshadow got back to Anthony's house.

Diancie: Hey Emolga! Guess what Celbs and Marshadow are fudging doing!

Emolga (worried): What?

Marshadow: If we tell you, do you promise you won't throw me through the roof this time?

Emolga: Yes, but I don't like where this is going.

Celebi & Marshadow: We're getting married!

Emolga: NO! Celebi please, don't do this to yourself. Marriage is horrible!

Diancie: Yeah, and I don't like Marshadow, so…you know.

Celebi: …I realize you both REALLY don't like this…

Diancie & Emolga: Yeah.

Celebi: But, I'm gonna need you to at least try to be supportive because…I want you to be my maids of honor.

Emolga: …I don't know what that means.

Diancie: I don't give a fudge what that means.

Celebi: A maid of honor is someone who stands behind the bride and…does absolutely nothing. They're actually pretty pointless now that I think about it. But it's something they do at weddings, and if mine aren't you guys…..I can't even imagine that! So what do you say?

Emolga: …..Ok, I'll do it.

Celebi: ...Diancie?

Diancie: …I'm in.

Celebi: Oh, I knew you'd…

Diancie: On one condition. Whatshername gets to be a maid of honor too.

Celebi: Oh…why?

Diancie: If you're gonna get married to someone I don't like, then you gotta let someone you don't like, but I do, be a part of the wedding.

Celebi: …You know, you're only supposed to have 1 maid of honor, having 2 is already kinda pushing it, so having 3…

Diancie: If you're supposed to have 1, why not have it be just Emolga then?

Celebi: …Marshy, what do you think I should do?

Marshadow: Well, what's more important to you, Diancie being there or Whatshername NOT being there?

Celebi: …Whatshername can be a maid of honor.

Diancie: Awesome! I'll call her and let her know.

Emolga: …So, maids of honor really do nothing?

Marshadow: Pretty much.

Emolga: …No wonder I've never heard of them.


	5. Hey! Give me back Cynthia!

**Tommy Pickles's backyard**

Tommy: Angelica, are you sure if we don't stand like this, Dil will turn into a elephant?

Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi were all standing on one leg.

Angelica: Absolutely, babies.

Susie: Angelica, are you trying to trick the babies again?

Angelica: A course I am. These dumb babies will believe anything you tell 'em.

Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi fell down. Lightning and Lily peeked through the loose board in Tommy's fence.

Lily: Ok, so who do we gotta take a picture of, again?

Lightning: The Rugrats. They're these babies from this show Antny watches a lot.

Lily: All of them?

Lightning: No, not all of them. He said leave Angelica out of the picture. I'm just not sure which one's Angelica.

Lily: We're gonna have to ask them then.

Lily and Lightning went through the fence into Tommy's backyard.

Lightning & Lily: Hello.

Tommy: Uhh…hello. Who are…?

Angelica ran over to Lightning because she thought she was a teenager.

Angelica: Hi, I'm Angelica! Uhh…I mean, whatEVER!

Lightning: Uhh…hi.

Angelica: What are you doing hanging out with a dumb baby? Is she your sister and you have to babysit?

Lightning: She's my brother Antny's sister, but not mine somehow. My mommy explained it to me once, but I still don't understand. And I'm way too young to babysit anyway. I'm only 3.

Angelica: You…..are?

Lily: Anyway, we're from the house next door, and we…

Phil: No you're not.

Lil: That's our house.

Lily: ….How do you know?

Lil: 'Cause it looks like a choo choo when you turn it upsidedown.

Lil bent over and looked at her house in between her legs. Then Chuckie and Tommy did too.

Chuckie: I still don't see it.

Tommy: Where are you REALLY from?

Lily: Umm…well, you see…

Lightning: Let's just tell them the truth, Lily. We're from Kalos.

Lily: Well, technically, just she's from Kalos. See, I live in Kalos, but I'm FROM Michigan.

Kimi: What's Kalos? I've never heard of it. Is it like Paris?

Lightning: Uhh…sure.

Lily (whispering): Lighing, I don't think they have Kalos in this universe.

Lily (not whispering): Anyway, we really just wanna take a…

Angelica: …toy away from a dumb baby.

Angelica took Lily's boyfriend from her and started holding him above her head.

Lily: Hey! What do you think you're doing?!

Angelica: My favorite thing, being mean to dumb babies.

Lily: I am NOT a dumb baby! I am a very smart baby. Not nearly as smart as my sister Lisa, but a whole lot smarter than my brothers. Now give me back my boyfriend!

Angelica: No way, baldy.

Lily: ….

Lily took Cynthia from Angelica.

Angelica: Hey! Give me back Cynthia!

Lily: No.

Lily ran for the back of the fence.

Angelica: Get back here!

Angelica chased after her.

Chuckie: Wow. She's really brave.

Phil: She might be even braverer than Tommy.

Susie: No guys, I don't think she knows what Angelica's gonna wanna do to her.

Lily went over to the back of the fence and threw Cynthia over it.

Lily (sarcastically): Oh, oops.

Angelica: CYNTHIA!

Angelica jumped over the fence to go get Cynthia. Lily went over to where Angelica dropped her boyfriend and hugged him.

Lily: Now that she's gone, can we please…?

Chuckie: Do you have any idea what Angelica's gonna do when she gets back?

Lily: *shrugs* Say she's sorry?

All the Rugrats characters laughed.

Tommy: No. She's gonna...

Tommy envisioned an image of Lily getting squished.

Lily: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. That does not sound good.

Chuckie: We better find a place for you to hide.

Tommy: How 'bout in the house?

Kimi: How 'bout up in the tree?

Phil: How 'bout behind me?...What?

Susie: I know the perfect place.

Susie went over to a big…electronic…thing and hit some buttons on it.


	6. The Play Palace 3000!

This opened up the Play Palace 3000, the ultimate in play land technology!

Lily pointed to the part with the dinosaur.

Lily: Who's that Pokémon?

Lightning: I think it's called Tyrandrum.

Everyone except Susie got onto the Hovervator. It wouldn't let them go up.

Susie: You only have 700 tokens. One of you is gonna have to stay down here.

Lightning: That should be me. As awesome as this "the toys" looks, I, Lightning Staffenhagen, will make the noble sacrifice of not playing on them! I get the feeling I'm too big to anyway.

Lightning got off the Hovervator.

Lightning: But…uhh…

Lightning handed Lily Nebby's Poké Ball.

Lightning: Will you hold onto him for me? I don't want Angelica stealing him too.

Lily: No problem, Lighing.

Tommy took the Poké Ball.

Tommy: What is this?

Lightning: …How do you not know what…?

Everyone noticed Angelica was starting to climb back over the fence.

Chuckie: We better go, Tommy!

Tommy: Right.

Everyone went up the Hovervator.

Dil: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Angelica made it back into Tommy's backyard. She was able to get Cynthia back.

Angelica: Alright, where'd she go?

Lightning: Where'd who go?

Angelica: Your awful friend.

Susie: Why don't you just leave her alone?

Angelica: Oh! I'm telling Aunt Didi!

Angelica ran inside.

Angelica: AUNT DIDI!

Up in the PP3K, Lily was really impressed by it.

Lily: Dang! Your mommy and daddy must be rich if they can buy something like this.

Tommy: Actually, my daddy builded this hisself.

Lily: Really? That's amazing umm…I'm sorry, none of us ever got a chance to introduce ourselves. I'm Lily. What are your names?

Tommy: I'm Tommy.

Chuckie: I'm Chuckie, and this is my sister Kimi.

Kimi: Hi.

Lil: We're Lil & Phil.

Phil: Don't ya' mean "Phil & Lil?"

Tommy: And this is my brother Dil.

Lily: That's three names that rhyme.

Dil: *babbling*

Lily: Now that we've all been acquainted, would it be ok if I took a picture of you guys?

The Rugrats: *various ways of saying yes at the same time*

Lily: Great. Let me just…*realizes she doesn't have the camera*…Oh-no, Lighing still has the camera. Can one of you go get it for me?

Tommy: I will. Here Dilly, you can play with that.

Dil: My ball!

Tommy handed Dil Nebby's Poké Ball.

Lily got very worried.

Lily: Uhh…that's not exactly the best…."toy" for a little baby like him.

Kimi: What do you mean? It's just a ball.

Lily: Uhh….well actually, it's not…let's just say, it's more than meets the eye.

Lily tried to take the Poké Ball from Dil.

Dil: Mine! Mine! MINE!

Lily got the Poké Ball. Dil started crying. Lily looked over at her boyfriend and quickly realized she was being a hypocrite.

Lily: Ok, you can have it.

Lily gave it back. Dil stopped crying.

Dil: Mine.

Lily: But PLEASE be careful with it.

The other Rugrats thought Lily was being really weird.

Tommy: I'll go get the camera now.

Lily: Thanks.

Tommy went back outside. Lily watched Dil like a hawk, or a Pidgeotto, I guess, to make sure he didn't open the Poké Ball. Angelica had told Didi about Lily and Lightning, so she came outside to come see.

Didi: Oh, there actually is someone here. Uhh…hello. Are you here to sell cameras?

Lightning: No. I'm just here to take a picture of your babies.

Didi: Oh. Uhhm…why?

Lightning: My brother Antny told me to.

Didi was very confused. Tommy walked up to Lightning and took the camera.

Didi: Oh, I am so sorry about that. That's really unlike him.

Lightning: Nah, it's ok. My friend Lily's up there, she must've told him to do that.

Tommy went back into the PP3K. Dil fell asleep, causing the Poké Ball to fall out of his hands and slowly onto the ground.

Lily: Oh, finally!

Lily picked it up and put it in her diapie.

Tommy: Ok you guys, I got it.

Tommy gave the camera to Lily.

Lily: Thank you. Ok, everybody say "Chocolate Cheese."

Everyone else but Dil: Chocolate Cheese!

Lily took the picture. It then printed out of the camera and looked PERFECT! She then put it in her diapie.

Lily: Speaking of which, I'm kinda hungry. Anybody got anything to eat?

Phil: I think I gots a jelly-filled donut.

Lily: That be great.

Phil reached into his diapie and pulled out a jelly-filled donut.

Lily: Hey! That's not a jelly-filled dannit. Jelly-filled dannits look like this.

Lily described to the Rugrats what jelly-filled donuts look like in her universe. See cover image.

Lily: But that looks pretty good too. Let me give it a try.

Lily took Phil's donut and took a bite.

Phil: How is it?

Lily: Delicious. You guys want some?

Everyone shared the donut.

Lily: Well, thanks for letting me get that picture. I should probably go home now.

Lil: Wait. Don't you wanna see some of the stuffs in Tommy's daddy's inbention?

Lily: Hhhm…I suppose I could stay for a little while. Just let me tell Lighing first.

Lily exited the PP3K and saw Angelica.

Angelica: There you are!

Lily ran into Tommy's house and locked the door. Lightning was on the couch talking to Didi about something. Didi was surprised to see a baby she didn't know come into her house.

Lily: *babbling*

Lightning: I don't blame you. I'd do the same thing if I could. I'll meet you back at Reflection Cave.

Lily: Poo Poo.

Lily went back outside and was once again able to avoid Angelica.

Didi: Who was that?

Lightning: My friend Lily.

Didi: And you understood what she was saying?

Lightning: A course I did.


	7. The End

*montage of The Rugrats and Lily playing the PP3K's games*

Lily: Ok, I think I have time for one more before I have to go home.

Tommy: In that case, we should do one of the new things my daddy put in.

They went to where that new thing was.

Lily: So, where are we now?

Chuckie: Pokyo.

Lily: Pokyo?

Suddenly, Reptar showed up.

The Rugrats: REPTAR!

Lily, not knowing who Reptar was, thought he was gonna do something bad, so…

Lily: GO NEBBY!

Lily let Nebby out of his Poké Ball.

Lily: USE SUNSTEEL STRIKE!

Nebby used Sunsteel Strike.

Tommy: What are you doing?!

Lily: That Pokémon was gonna destroy the city, so Nebby and I are saving the day.

Phil: What are you talkin' 'bout? Reptar's a good guy.

Lily: He is?

Lily looked over at Nebby.

Lily: Well Nebby doesn't seem to agree.

And so, we got a Reptar Vs. Solgaleo fight. Trust me, it was freaking awesome. In the end, Reptar won.

The Rugrats: YEAH! REPTAR!

 **Later**

Lightning and Lily got back to Anthony's house. So did Anthony.

Lightning: We're back.

Anthony: And so am I.

Grace: How did you get out of jail?

Anthony: Because I was never put in jail. Well, I was technically in the jail, but you know what I mean.

Grace: What happened?

Anthony: Officer Jenny and her boss had this really long argument about whether or not screaming at little girls was illegal. Eventually they figured out that Thomas Phillip Charles's laws stopped being laws when he died. So I can scream at Bad Peach Cosplay all I want and no one can do anything about it.

Grace gave Anthony an angry look.

Anthony: Except you. Lily, Lightning, did you get that picture I wanted?

Lily took the picture out of her diapie and gave it to Anthony.

Anthony: Oh! This is gonna get me so many upvotes on r/FanTheories!

Lightning: Lily, can we play Super Smash Bros. now?

Anthony: What?!

Lightning and Lily went upstairs to play SSB on Anthony's Wii U.

Anthony: …Mom, I know you said "no video games for a week," but am I still allowed to watch other people play?

Grace: …If you need video games that badly, you need a longer break from them than I thought.

Anthony: No, it's not like that. I don't wanna miss my baby sister's first time playing Smash.

Grace: Anthony, I know Leigha plays that game all the time.

Anthony: I was talking about Lily.

Grace: …You…you were?

Anthony: …Yes.

Grace could tell by the look on his face that he was being sincere.

Grace: …..Then yes, you can go watch.

Anthony: Sweet! Thank you so much. I mean, she's no Eureka, but, I'll take what I can get.

Anthony ran upstairs in excitement.

Lightning: Antny, I heard what you said, and you should know, this isn't Lily's first time playing Smash Bros.

*record scratch*

Anthony: …..It's not.

Lightning: No. She's played it with me, and she's played it with Lincoln. She even has a favorite character, Fox.

Anthony: ...Oh. So I admitted she's my sister for nothing. Great.


End file.
